Perfect Gift
by Jeiku
Summary: Duo is sick of spending Christmas alone, so when Quatre calls and invites him and the other's to a Christmas in Sanq, how can he refuse?


Title: Perfect Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will

Discription: Duo is tired of being alone for Christmas, so when Quatre calls and invites him and the other's to a Christmas time in Sanq he can't refuse.

I hope you all like this story, I've lost a lot of stories, but I'm trying to update a few and remember what was in a few. I'm just glad this was one that I had saved on a floppy. >smilz Hope you like.

"Duo, Don't Be Alone For The Holidays! Enjoy The Most Romantic Time Of Year. Everywhere

You Look Happy Couples Are Celebrating This Season. Curl Up By A Fireplace With Someone

Special. Take Our Soulmate Survey, Discover The Right Person For You. Speak With An

Introduction Expert For FREE About Your Matches. Share This Holiday Season With Someone

You Care About. Each Member Is Screened Providing Safety Before Introductions. Give Yourself

The Perfect Gift, A Special Introduction." Duo read the E-mail aloud then sighed. Leaning back in his

chair he looked up at the ceiling, his arms folded.

"That is so right. Every time I see a couple walking down the street I feel empty, alone. I don't want

to feel alone anymore, but I don't want another failed relationship." Duo sighed, and ran a hand

through his thick bangs. He kept his hand there, just staring at nothing until the VID phone rang in the

other room. Surprised he jumped, ending up with the chair tipping. Glad for his reflexes he was able

to get up before banging his head hard on the hard floor. He winced lightly at the thought, then

walked into the living room.

"Yellow?" He questions as he turns the VID on.

"Hello Duo." Quatre smiled, Duo smiles even brighter.

"Cat! What are you doing calling me? I haven't heard from you for ages!" Duo says and watches him

with amethyst eyes sparkling.

"I know Duo, but I wanted to call to see if you had anything planned for Christmas?" Quatre asks

hopeful.

"Uh, besides staying home with my cat, Kitty, no." Duo shrugs, interested. Hearing her name Kitty

jumps onto Duo's lap, letting out a soft meow before snuggling deep. Duo chuckled and began

petting her.

"For some reason I didn't peg you as an animal person." Quatre says and Duo laughs.

"Kitty isn't an animal, she's my baby." Duo smirks and Quatre smiles, rolling his eyes.

"So can you come over to Sanq for a holiday with just Relena and the Gundam Pilots?" Quatre asks

and Duo pretends to think about it, then smiles brightly.

"You bet I will, when should I be there?" Duo asks and Quatre looks at the clock.

"I'll call the airport to schedule a… 10:30 flight tonight for you, will that be okay?" Quatre asks and

Duo looks at the time, that gave him time for dinner, packing and gift shopping.

"Sure, I'll be at the airport at 10:28 sharp." Duo says still beaming. Quatre smiles and chuckles

lightly.

"I'm glad you'll be coming Duo; it wouldn't be Christmas without you. See you soon." Quatre says

and Duo smiles.

"Ja!" He says and turns the VID off. Jumping up he held Kitty close.

"Kitty-Kun! We're going to spend Christmas with someone after all!" He says, making Kitty yowl at

being held to tight. Duo ignores it and sets her on the couch before grabbing his coat and running off

to his motorcycle. He wrapped a black scarf that had red designs around his neck and mouth before

running off into the cold winter air. He hated riding his motorcycle in the cold, but he just never got

interested in buying a car. He had a job on the Internet, so he rarely left the house. He swerved a few

corners before stopping at a large mall. Smiling to himself he thought over what everyone would like.

Thirty minuets later and Duo still hadn't found even one gift. He sighed and took his silver and black

cell from his pocket. Dialing a familiar, yet rarely used, number he called Quatre.

"Hello?" He sees Quatre answer.

"Hey Cat. I have a question, what do all the pilots and Relena like anyway?" Duo asks scratching his

head to give the confused affect. Quatre chuckled."Well… Heero has two dogs, a bunch of puppies

and a cat. Relena hates animals, I've learned that the hard way, but, as you know, loves pink.

Wufei… likes Chinese things? Trowa likes anything really and I like anything that doesn't relate to

anything pink." Quatre says and Duo smiles.

"Great! Oh and are you and Trowa still together?" Duo asks and Quatre blushes.

"Yes…" He says blushing and Duo snickers.

"Alrighty, talk to ya later." He says giving a wave before hanging up and running into the stuffed

animal section. He didn't know if Wufei would like it, but he remembered seeing Wufei with a stuffed

animal sleeping one time. He looked around until he found the perfect thing. It was a stuffed animal

dragon. He smiled and picked it up, setting it in the cart he had gotten at the entrance he then noticed

a pink fluffy… something. He blinked and picked the fuzzy ball up. The ball had eyes, two feet that

poked out from the bottom and strange ears. Figuring it was something that was safe and Relena

would like he tossed it into the cart. He didn't care that the pink fuzzy seemed to cost more than it

seemed worth, he just paid for it, set them in separate sacks and asked for a pen. The girl gave him a

look before giving him a marker. He wrote out WUFEI and RELENA on each sack before walking

out

"Okay, two down three to go." He thinks to himself and walks over to the office things. Looking

around he didn't think of anything special at first. Quatre was now the head leader of WEI, so

wouldn't he like office supplies? He thought to himself before picking up a big book that held a lot of

notes and had a light extending from the top and a place for a pen. Putting that in he noticed

something else. Rolling the cart to the other side he looked at a notebook that had a clown holding a

white bunny. He snickered lightly and set that on top of the other one. After paying he once again

asks for a pen, and writes out QUATRE on the sack.

"Three down." He says and walks on. Thinking over all the memories of Trowa, he had he couldn't

think of a single thing to get him. Deciding that Trowa was a bit experimental in bed he walked over

to the erotica area. He knew Trowa liked to read. He smiled as he grabbed a book called 'the best

of Gay Erotica.' Figuring it would be fun to read and give Trowa some ideas he walked over. The

lady gave him a look then snickered as she checked it out. He asked for a pen, yet again, and wrote

out TROWA. He waved a goodbye and walked off, the girl still snickering. He sighed as he began

just walking around, he knew Heero loved his laptop, but that was in the war. Did he even still have

that old thing? He thought to himself as he walked to the electronics. He just looked around until he

saw it. He smiled to himself as he read the cover. It was a special paint for your laptop. It came in

several metallic colors. The paint could have added sparkles as well. Duo hoped it was the right type

of gift and walked over to the register, happy with his success he paid for the paint and wrote

HEERO in fancy lettering. He almost slapped himself for being so silly. It wasn't like Heero would

see it and even if he did he wouldn't care.

"Come again soon." The guy says and Duo waves and walks out. As he was walking however,

something caught his eyes. He looked at small, yellow and gray puppy. It looked sad and wanting.

He remembered what Quatre had said. Smiling he walked into the pet shop and bought the cute little

mix puppy. He had been found in an alley, he was told. It was perfect for Heero. He asked for a

collar to be made and was glad when it could be made quickly. Duo sat for about five minuets on a

bench before getting excited about seeing the animals. He smiled and walked around, puppy still in his

arms. Now licking him happily, once in a while, and wagging his tail. He found his way, petting cats,

kittens, puppies, dogs, gerbils, hamsters, bunnies, and guinea pigs. When he made it over to the

reptile part he held snakes and watched lizards until he was called over to the cashier.

"Here you go, does that sound right?" The kind guy asks handing him the blue collar that read 'I

belong to Heero Yuy.' Duo smiled brightly yet again.

"Its perfect, thanks." He waves a goodbye as he walks out with the puppy still in his arms and the

new collar around it. Finally, he only had to get wrapping paper, and that was easy, considering there

were only a certain amount wrapping paper patterns you could get. Once he had two different

patterns he walked out with a grin that stretched from one ear to the other. 'He was going to spend

Christmas happy'. Was his only real thought as he walked out, puppy in his arms, contently sleeping.


End file.
